


Hell Girl: Reserved For Revenge

by Hayami_Hinata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Hell Link, Revenge, There Is Hell in This, quite a few people are gonna be assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayami_Hinata/pseuds/Hayami_Hinata
Summary: If you had the chance to get back at someone who has harmed you, would you do it? There are certainly people who do want that, people who would do anything to change things if given the chance… Who would’ve thought that one little act of revenge and ‘protection’ for a close friend, would cause the true darkness of revenge to fall over the school of hope?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Natsumi, Koizumi Mahiru & Sato, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Kuzuryu Natsumi, Kuzuryu Natsumi & Sato
Kudos: 5





	Hell Girl: Reserved For Revenge

**Prologue**

**Incapable World**

Haruka Sato _(I chose the first name Haruka for Sato, because it would be ironic Because that is the first name of Natsumi’s voice actress)_ was just a normal teenage girl of the Hope’s Peak Academy’s Reserve Course. The only thing that stood out about her was her friendship with Mahiru Koizumi, the Main Course, Ultimate Photographer. 

The girls had been best friends since they met in their middle school photography club, Sato had even joined the Hope’s Peak Reserve Course to stay by Mahiru’s side no matter what happened to her. Her life with Mahiru had been perfect, until **_she_ ** came into their lives. 

Natsumi Kuzuryu, the daughter of the head of the Kuzuryu Clan. The biggest Yakuza in Japan, in other words she is a Yakuza Princess. She had also met Sato in middle school, and they hadn’t gotten along at all, especially after Sato called out Natsumi for making empty threats at Mahiru’s expense. 

Sato thought she was rid of Natsumi forever once Mahiru was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy, and Sato joined the Reserve Course to be there. Until one day, three months into their first year… 

“I will now introduce a new transfer student.” The teacher says as a teenage blonde steps forward out of the shadows cast by the wall and bows to her new classmates. “Hello, I am Natsumi Kuzuryu” Natsumi says as she raises herself back up to a normal pose. “I don’t know why I’ve been out with trash like you, but...Well nice to meet you.” Natsumi says will a smirk. 

That was the moment that sent Sato’s perfect world crumbling down around her, Natsumi was evil to her and she would do anything to keep Mahiru say from Natsumi. Even if it killed her in the process. 


End file.
